Of All the Magic In Oz
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Movie and bookverse Oz is a place of magic, especially that of the little Kansas girl and a man made of straw... DorothyScarecrow 50 setences off lj.


A/N So I've read some of the Oz books by L. Frank Baum and of course lurved them to silly death, so writing this was only natural. :D 'Cause I know for a fact that the Scarecrow and Dorothy, well, there was a little something-something going on there in the movie at least, eh? EH?

coughs Okay, moving on… Another thing, I have seen the play Wicked and think that it's pretty cool that the author (Gregory Macguire or something?) messed around with the characters a bit, but this has nothing to do with Wicked, but with Wizard. So Scarecrow is just…. Scarecrow, and all he knows is being stuffed and strapped to that pole in the cornfield. Maybe I didn't have to address this but eh, tough, I did. There are references to the original Oz books in here, so if you don't get some parts, well… just read the books. :D Like, for instance, no one can die in Oz, but they can suffer. But I don't know if it's the same for Dorothy (being a Kansas-ian) so I fudged a bit.

Disclaimer: If I owned Oz, then I would have written a million more books and continued one of the best series ever, and maybe gotten myself a wee apartment in the Emerald City and just lived in that sweetness of a fairyland for_ever_ cause no one dies in Oz. Hehe.

If I write **AU HS **next to a prompt, that means it's a modern high school alternate universe. He's 2 years older than her in there, so she's a sophomore, and he's a senior.

#01 - Air

It was a windy and chilly day in Kansas, and Dorothy looked back on the days when she could nestle into a lanky straw man's chest and be warm, back in the days she wandered Oz.

#02 - Apples

It was a clever idea to have the trees chuck apples at them to get food, although Dorothy wondered if her friend could quite understand that bruised apples were not the sweetest.

#03 - Beginning

A yellow brick path, a couple crows to chase away, and a plea to be let down started everything- an odd catalyst for an odd relationship.

#04 - Bugs

After a tick infestation in the Scarecrow's straw, Dorothy personally restuffed him, taking particular care to gather the crunchiest, freshest, and most golden filling for him.

#05 - Coffee (**AU HS**)

"Come on, you'll love it," cooed Dorothy to her boyfriend as he nervously eyed the double espresso drink, and when he did try it with her, ten minutes later, both of them were running down the street at full speed chanting show tunes and laughing their heads off.

#06 - Dark

The Scarecrow wasn't afraid of the dark because nothing could injure him if he stumbled, but he was constantly around in anguish when he lost sight of Dorothy in the dismal and dank woods, for he knew that she _could_ be hurt.

#07 - Despair

Caught in the Wicked Witch's clutches, instead of praying to a god, she bent her head, closed her eyes, and imagined the light and caring voice that was always accompanied by a crackle of straw.

#08 - Doors

It was often a scary thing for Dorothy to open a door in Oz, because you never exactly knew what was behind it, but when the Scarecrow was with her and dancing alongside the girl, she decided there were no doors that could not be explored between the two of them.

#09 - Drink

The Scarecrow liked to watch Dorothy drink because sometimes, when she laughed at something he said, the water spilled and showered the grass in a rainbow of colors, and both of them always stopped to admire it.

#10 - Duty

Though he knew it was the Winkie's job to guard the castle, he decided his duty was more important- to save Dorothy- so there was no question in knocking the fellow out and stealing his clothes.

#11 - Earth

It pleased the both of them to talk of farming, with Dorothy's farm past and the Scarecrow having spent his life in a cornfield, and more often than not the talks would lead to running around crazily in some countryside in Oz or other and throwing themselves in the dirt, savoring the moment.

#12 - End

It made Scarecrow feel a pressure in his chest when he thought about Dorothy back in Kansas, in a land where it was possible to die, and in his heart (for he had no mind) he believed that when she did died, it would be the end of _him_.

#13 - Fall (**AU HS**)

After being tripped in the cafeteria by some of the cruel jocks that put on a show to mock the lanky teenager, the boy could hardly believe it when a pair of silver shoes walked up to him, and when he looked up and saw the pretty little farm girl that he had been admiring for months bend down to him and pull him up, flashing a dazzling smile, he almost felt as weak as if he were made of straw.

#14 - Fire

After returning from Oz, Dorothy had an aversion to fire and hot things that she could not explain, but perhaps things are like that when you begin to think of him so often that he becomes a part of you.

#15 - Flexible (**AU HS**)

Scarecrow's job at the local produce store said that he had flexible hours, but the manager thought it was ridiculous when the boy came in covered in bits of flower petals, giggling to himself, and saying that he had been 'to a fairyland' and proceeded to collapse asleep on the spinach (though personally, the boss blamed the weird farm girlfriend of his.)

#16 - Flying

Dorothy believed, after being in a magical land, that she had seen and felt it all, but when she leaned on the Scarecrow, smelling his straw and sensing the slight prickles on her face, it was odd how her heart soared and her brain fuzzed, something she never had experienced in Oz or Kansas.

#17 - Food

Sustenance was an odd concept to the Scarecrow- all he ever needed was the occasional restuffing and face paint to feel fresh and satisfied, so when he offered straw to Dorothy once when she said she felt tired, and she giggled her pealing-bells laugh, he was quite confused.

#18 - Foot

"Now this will feel strange, but-" cautioned Dorothy, sewing the ripped shoe back onto her friend's leg, "this really ought to teach you not to tease those crows with fake food, okay?" to which he only grinned and showed her a painted rock shaped like a tomato (to which, of course, she sighed).

#19 - Grave

It was a windy day, and it took all of Scarecrow not to be blow away with the gusts to somewhere far away, away from her name engraved on the cold, granite stone- a slab of rock that did not represent the rainbow and sunshine in his life now torn away.

#20 - Green

You could always recognize when Dorothy was feeling silly, because, being a pushover, the Scarecrow let her paint all over his face in arrays of colors, like green, blue, and a vivid lavender, and she always left it on for a few days before giving in and repainting it to it's normal hues.

#21 - Head

"And this is how you brush the top of his head," cheerily said Dorothy, taking a little comb over his tufts of hair, and when he took the comb from her but awkwardly held her hand for a second too long, Toto rolled his eyes and thought, _Well, they aren't as intelligent as dogs, but sooner or later they'll realize…_

#22 - Hollow

Crouching in the naturally scooped-out tree trunk, holding her breath, with prickly arms wrapped around her, as the storm raged outside, the two friends rode out the crashing tempest only by knowing they had each other.

#23 - Honor (**AU HS**)

It was only a quick kiss after Agriculture Club, but it changed everything between them, and it was even more awkward when Uncle Henry and Auntie Em pulled the poor boy aside and demanded his intentions- worse, even Toto seemed to be in on it, constantly diving in between the farm girl and teen boy whenever they began to hold hands or walk in step.

#24 - Hope

Strung up on the stake in the cornfield, constantly pestered by crows, it was a fairly bleak situation- then _she_ came along, and he realized there was more to life than mourning over what he didn't have, and instead, rejoicing over what he had _found. _

#25 - Light

The lantern burned and flickered, and small bugs began to swarm around it, and when Dorothy noticed that the Scarecrow stayed a far distance away from the luminous glass, she blew it out and cuddled near him, preferring him over the light.

#26 - Lost

"Where are you?" cried a frightened Scarecrow, panicking, thrusting aside undergrowth and branches that twined around his ankles, and somewhere in another part of the forest, she heard his voice in the back of her mind and called back out, "I'm here, here!"

#27 - Metal (**AU HS**)

"You're my boyfriend and you're great, but you really need to work on this gracefulness thing, like not running into Tin Man," sighed Dorothy as she applied another bandage to his legs, and weakly the gangly boy answered, "But if I didn't get hurt you wouldn't do this, would you?" and to that she had no reply but to chuck the gauze at him.

#28 - New

_She's nothing like I've seen before_

, said the Scarecrow to himself as he watched her skip around with Toto scampering around her legs, _like a little sunbeam that decided to come shine on Oz, and, _he mused on, _this makes me wonder if she could ever think anything of me…_

#29 - Old

_I'm just some old farm girl that dropped out of the sky and he's in a place of fairies and witches and magic, _

mournfully thought Dorothy as the Scarecrow chatted with the Rainbow's Daughter, Polychrome, and then turned to talk to Glinda, _so what can he ever see in me that isn't in them?_

#30 - Peace

There was always something going on- the Tin Woodman whacking away at a snippy olive tree, the Cowardly Lion running away from a ferocious sparrow, and Toto bouncing about attacking mice- but it was moments like when she would just lie back in a field of grass with her first friend in Oz, holding his (oddly comforting) crunchy stuffed hand.

#31 - Poison

"What's wrong, what's wrong, tell me!" pleaded the straw man to Glinda as she shook her head, saying, "It's a sickness in her blood, there is nothing we can do," but he refused to listen, glad for once that he didn't have a brain to reason that she was so ailing that even in a fairyland like Oz nothing could be done to keep her heart beating.

#32 - Pretty

Although Polychrome had gorgeous, long tresses and could waltz in the sky, and Glinda was elegant, sophisticated, and talented with her magic, the Scarecrow could look past them at his little farm girl with pigtails, blue dress, and wide, open smile.

#33 - Rain

Rushing to get the Tin Woodman inside, Dorothy and the Scarecrow shared a gleeful look as they quickly settled their metal friend in and then proceeded to run back out in the drizzle, linking arms and spinning around so fast that the sky and ground blended together and both straw man and girl felt like they were flying.

#34 - Regret

Sitting in his castle with the Tin Woodman, ruling his kingdom with his best friend, there were times when he sometimes wondered if he should have grabbed onto Dorothy and been swept away to Kansas with her, so he wouldn't feel this awful ache whenever someone mentioned her.

#35 - Roses (**AU HS**)

It had taken months, but with a dye trick he had learned from his friend Polychrome, and a discount for a florist he used to work at, he left a dozen multi-hued roses in her locker, each one a startling tint of color with 'To my Rainbow' written on each stem.

#36 - Secret (**AU HS**)

"And this is _our _little spot," announced the Scarecrow to Dorothy, taking her by the hands and leading her around the greenhouse in the back of the school, which was overflowing with hundreds of blossoms and sweet scents and tiny winged statues, and the girl hugged him tightly and said, "It's _perfect_."

#37 - Snakes

It was an awkward situation- there was a grass snake that had mistaken slithered into the Scarecrow's straw, and so the Tin Woodman had to pull out all of the stuffing in search of the creature, while Dorothy talked to her jittery friend in a calm voice as she nervously kept an eye out for the offending reptile.

#38 - Snow

It was always depressing during the winter for the Scarecrow, because all the crows left and the farmer never came out, but now the snowy season had taken on a whole new meaning when he'd see her running pink-cheeked out in the Ozian hills, rolling in the white stuff and laughing, and realizing that those times were over, and now, everything seemed better.

#39 - Solid

Talking to one of her cousins on the farm, the relative mentioned that she had a steady boyfriend in the city, and, "Do you have someone special, Dorothy?" to which the girl could only blush a bit and wonder if she could say yes, but he wasn't even solid with flesh- or human, for that matter.

#40 - Spring

Ozian spring was always interesting, because, being a fairyland, you could never be quite sure what would come out of the eggs and burrows, so the farm girl and straw man kept a careful eye on the chicken's eggs and piglets, watching for possible, magical mutations that, in Oz, were very likely to occur.

#41 - Stable (**AU HS**)

"She's _not_ crazy," angrily growled the Scarecrow, unusually unstable, to the giggling group of preppy girls that were cracking jokes about Dorothy and her odd ways, like writing fantasy in her spare time and skipping instead of running during gym, "And you've got to be stupid to bash her right in front of her boyfriend" and that's when they noticed how tall and menacing he looked-

#42 - Strange

He had been in Oz for his whole life, and had seen plenty of weird things, but when he heard about the giant machines that stripped corn right out of the ground, and magical things like places bigger than the Emerald City with millions of people, he knew that one day he'd have to see it for himself- with Dorothy, of course.

#43 - Summer (**AU HS**)

It was the summer after her senior year, and she had no doubt that nothing would change- she would stay and work on the farm, own it after her parents got too old, and behind her, the entire time, there would be _him_.

#44 - Taboo

"Dorothy, I don't think we should-" he nervously started, but she kissed him on his painted-on lips, hugging him tightly, and whispered, "This is Oz- if it wasn't odd, then it wouldn't be the same" and he almost felt, for a moment, that he was made of the same flesh as she was.

#45 - Ugly

Looking at the small mirror that she had brought back from Oz, she looked at herself critically- freckles, rough hair pulled back in pigtails, round face- but when the Scarecrow looked over her shoulder and saw her reflection, he thought it was flawless.

#46 - War (**AU HS**)

"I'll be okay, I promise," whispered the gangly, kneeling boy in fatigues to the girl with tear tracks down her cheeks, and to which she bent down her head and murmured sadly, "It's not like a fairyland over there-" to which he held her hands and said, "It will be when I think of _you_."

#47 - Water

During scrubbing down the Tin Woodman to clean off the dirt, in a moment when they accidentally touched, it took them an hour to stop kissing to realize that their friend had been rusted frozen, and he had been watching the entire time ("I'm _so _sorry, you won't tell anybody, right?").

#48 - Welcome (**AU HS w/#46**)

He had scars down his arm, and was patched up in the left leg from a shrapnel wound, but when he saw her waiting with Toto and their group of friends from high school, it was like he was swept back into their secret land of make believe and fairies, and that _war_ had never existed.

#49 - Winter

The wind howled outside of Glinda's castle, but all was fairly cozy with the Oz group, with the Tin Woodman and the Witch of the North reading books, Toto chasing around the Cowardly Lion's tail, and 'the couple' sitting in the corner, talking and laughing about everything and nothing.

#50 – Wood

_No one dies in a fairyland like Oz,_ frantically thought Dorothy, throwing the fallen tree branches off of the crumpled straw body,_ but if he does then there won't ever be magic in my world again,_ and when she saw him bent and broken, she felt as if there could be no more anything in her life again.

_Now for the bonus sentences:D Cause I wanted to write them, foo. _

_#01 - Walking_

_At first, the Scarecrow was just happy to be able to walk after being up on that post for so long, but when Dorothy started skipping and happily singing, he decided there were much better ways walking could be done. _

_#02 - Waltz_

_Dorothy was not raised in some high-class city, but she knew a gentlemen when she saw one- a certain straw man offering her a dance while the music played gaily during an Emerald City festival. _

_#03 - Wishes_

_"If wishes were seeds, the wishes would just multiply and the cycle would start all over again, wouldn't it?" asked the Scarecrow to Dorothy, and to which she had no reply but to stare- how did a brainless person come up with such wisdom?_

_#04 - Wonder_

_Laying down in a rainbow-grass field in Oz with the chattering Scarecrow next to her, the Kansas farm girl mused on how she came from falling into pig troughs to fantastic places with even more fantastic people. _

_#05 - Worry_

_Even though such fussing was useless, she fretted over the state of her friend not because she didn't think he couldn't protect himself, but because if he somehow died, she would lose a little bit of the Oz she loved._


End file.
